


I Stand By You

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Sweeter Things In Life [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shuu, Bullying tatics, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Hide, One-Sided Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Protective Hide, Protective Touka, Shuu is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "You're human," He hissed, his eyes flaring up and staring at the man before him. The need to hurt, to eat, this man grew along with his anger. "You know nothing about Kaneki. You don't deserve him.""You see, that's where you're wrong," Hide countered, placing his coffee down and staring straight into the older male's eye, just daring him to try and attack him. "I know a lot more about Kaneki than you ever will, or did."





	I Stand By You

Tsukiyama Shuu could not _believe this._ He couldn't.

How? Just how in the world could this.... _human,_ this _meal,_ take what was rightfully his since the beginning? How? What has this brown-haired idiot done for his precious Kaneki that he was allowed to be his mate? When Shuu, who had looked high and low, who never gave up hope for his Kaneki's return, did everything he could for him? How was this fair?

Sure, there might've been a slimmer of a chance that Kaneki never forgotten that Shuu had originally wanted to eat him, right before his kidnapping, but....the past was the past. Sure, Shuu would like to take a bite out of that delectable flesh every now and then, but Shuu was different now. This time, he no longer wanted Kaneki as food - as tempting as it is - but more of a...companion. And they would work so well too; Kaneki, being the Alpha that is he, taking control and demanding things while Shuu, a lovesick Beta, would happily oblige. He thought of himself as presentable, fashionable, and if Kaneki was willing to take a bite out of him...so be it. He would allow Kaneki anything, he would protect Kaneki with everything he has, if it meant keeping him by his side. So why?

Why a _meal?_

"You know," Hide started, drinking his third cup of coffee today. Tsukiyama nearly sneered in disgust. "You keep staring at me. It's impolite to stare. Is something a matter?"

Tsukiyama forced a smile. "Oh nothing, Hide-kun. Just wondering about something."

Hide frowned at the 'kun' honorific, but didn't say anything. "What's up?"

"How is that you became Kaneki-kun's mate? He never told me about it. Then again, I only recently heard of him coming back," He mused. "I just didn't believe he would come back with someone whom he all but abandon."

Hide's frown deepen.

He knew Shuu didn't like him, and while the same can be said for Hide (after learning that Shuu had tried to eat Kaneki. He honestly doesn't know why Kaneki keeps him around after that), at least he was trying to make pleasantries with the ghoul - if only for Kaneki's sake. Unlike Touka, who almost knocked his head off the moment he'd stepped into the shop.

"If he hasn't told you, I can only assume he doesn't think it's important." _To tell you, anyway._ Hide thought to himself, sipping his black coffee. Tsukiyama scowled.

"Yes, but as Kaneki's loyal right hand man," Hide nearly choked. "It's important to me to make sure he's safe. You understand, don't you? You _love_ Kaneki-kun, don't you?" The purple haired male asked, but Hide could feel himself getting angry. The way he said it made it sound like Hide didn't care about Kaneki at all, and his inner Omega balked at the idea.

"I do, and he is. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Kaneki like that." He stated, trying his best not show how annoyed he is.

"Even though you betrayed his trust by going to the CCG?" Shuu asked, and Hide nearly slammed the cup down onto the table. The place wasn't quiet, not at all, and he could feel some of the customers, as well as the Anteiku memebers (Nishiki, who was eyeing him, Koma who dropped his friendly vibe the very moment Tsukiyama started talking, and Touka, who was being held back by Irimi from attacking him) staring at the two as they converse.

"I only went there to find him," Hide responded. "I was going to quit anyway. Kaneki seemed much happier here than with me. Not that I blame him, he's a ghoul now."

"And you're a human," Shuu hissed, narrowing his eyes. "A soft, squishy, human. Probably tasty too."

"Shittykiyama, if you even think about-!" Touka growled, pulling away from Irimi as she threw her rag onto the floor and began walking towards them, intent to protect Hide. She was suddenly stopped by Koma who only shook his head when she looked back at him.

"Maybe. He almost took a bite out of me, y'know?" Hide said, a cheerful smile on his face. "Plus, he actually did take a bite. You know, to leave a claiming mark."

Shuu almost wanted to throttle him. _Calme, Calme. Don't lose your cool, Shuu._

"I can see that," He forced a smile again. "That must be horrifying for you."

"Not really," Hide shrugged. "I trust Kaneki. I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure? He's a ghoul, and you a human. To him, you might be something to snack on."

"And risk the baby? No thanks." Hide said, and Shuu glared at Hide's stomach. Of course he was having his Kaneki-kun's child. Another thing that was stopping Kaneki from getting rid of this waste of flesh. Still, one day maybe Kaneki will wake up, realize that Shuu could also carry his child, and dump the brat flat on his ass. The ghoul can hope. "Look, Shuu. I know you don't like me because I took away your 'Kaneki-kun'," Hide said, and Shuu felt his anger rise. "But you need to get over it. From what I was told, Kaneki doesn't see you the way you see him. And besides, he knows you only want to eat him. Nothing more."

"I do not want to eat him!" Shuu shouted. "I owe Kaneki my life after that experience-" He ignored Touka's _you got that, right_ comment. "And I want to be by his side! I told him I will be the knife under his pillow if he so wish it,"

"Kaneki doesn't need your protection. He can handle himself," Hide said, narrowing his eyes. "It's nice to know you'll be there for him, but you're coming off as clingy. That's not attractive, dude."

"And what do you know about attraction?" He sneered, glaring at the human. "Do you even have someone to call your own? Not including Kaneki-kun." 

Hide had to give him a point on that. Aside from Kaneki, Hide didn't have much people in his life - only starting now when Kaneki became a ghoul, had left him, and now was reunited with him again.

"I have friends," Hide reasoned. "But Kaneki is still my most precious person. Like you, I'd do anything for him. I love him, and I know he loves me."

"You know nothing!" Shuu hissed once more, no longer brothering to make politeness. "You don't know the hardship Kaneki had to face! Where were you when Kaneki was kidnapped? Where were you when he was spending most of his days in this godforsaken café?" He ignored Touka's growl. "You don't know anything."

"Because he never intended on me finding out," Hide said, no longer smiling as Shuu stared at him. "He was never going to let me in, once he'd became a ghoul. I often visit him, but every time I did, I was turned down. I tried to make him see there was no difference of him being a ghoul or not, I still love him. He was still my best friend. But Kaneki couldn't stand the thought of hurting me - so he started to avoid me. And I'll admit, it hurts. To suddenly be dropped out of someone's life, yeah, it stung - but it wasn't unreasonable. I knew it. Deep down, I knew I would've reacted the same which is why I started to follow him, in secret." He smiled. "I was on my way to finding him when we suddenly met up again. And now we're here."

"He's going to eat you," Shuu said. "You're human. You'll never survive this type of relationship."

"I don't know about that," Hide said. "I know of two ghouls that has a special human in their life that they won't eat. So it's possible."

In the background, you can hear Nishiki grumbling about humans being a blabbermouth, and Touka hissing at him.

"You have done nothing to deserve him."

"Maybe, but he's with me." Hide shrugged. "I don't know why, but he is. And I'm happy for it."

Shuu stared at him.

"I'll eat you myself."

"And risk the wrath of Kaneki? I don't think so." Hide grinned, but there was a spark in his eyes that told Shuu to dare him. To tempt him to bite his flesh, right now, in the coffee shop, with witnesses and other people that would gladly kick his ass.

Shuu dares not to try it.

"...He was mine first." He muttered.

"You're wrong," Hide countered, drinking his coffee. "Kaneki is and always will be, _mine._ And I was the _first_ he's ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot that Shuu has a French accent in this story. He's also very hard to write. I hope I did him proud, though. Also, note that I'm not the biggest Shuu fan, but I hope this isn't seen as hate for the character. Not my intent.


End file.
